I Open at the Close
by arisahongo
Summary: "Aku selalu tahu tentangmu, tapi kau tidak." Cerita tentang seseorang yang memendam perasaannya bertahun-tahun tanpa bisa dinyatakan. Klasik memang. Tapi haruskah sesakit ini? [Midorima x OC x Murasakibara]
1. Chapter 1: I Open at the Close

**_Etto...hajimemashite! ._.v New member desu. __Ini fanfic anime pertama saya, yoroshiku. Please feel free to re and reviews. Maaf saya kaku nanodayo. Ja, douzo ._._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't owe anything but the line and Chizu. That's way it is called 'fanfiction'_**

**_Setting: based on KnB anime season 1 episode 13, last minutes after the game ends._**

**_Pairing: Midorima Shintarou x OC_**

**_Warning: It's a crazy storyline that born from an insomnia's crazy thoughts. Jika sakit berlanjut, hubungi dokter =P_**

**_Sedikit kamus: 'Yabai' means 'gawat' in bahasa._**

**_Nah, selamat membaca =)_**

* * *

Sudah terkirim.

Pesan sialan itu sudah terkirim. Sudah berapa lama draft pesan itu tersimpan di memory card ponselnya? Tiga? Empat tahun? Berapa lama lagi ia harus menunggu, ia tidak akan pernah tahu. Yang ia tahu, tiga tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar bagi seseorang untuk menyimpan hal yang begitu besar dalam hatinya. Gadis itu tahu akan hal itu. Itulah sebabnya mengapa ia tidak mengendorkan kekuatan tangannya saat meremas ponsel di depan dagunya. Berdoa agar hujan yang sedang turun bisa mengacaukan sinyal ponselnya sehingga pesan itu tidak perlu terkirim.

Lalu dia bisa menunggu tiga tahun lagi, begitu?

Yang benar saja?

"Oi, Chizu. Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

Suara Takao Kazunari memang se-ringan udara, sungguh. Jadi kalau Chizu tersentak hingga menjatuhkan ponselnya, hal itu sedikit membingungkan orang yang melihatnya.

"W-wajahku kenapa?" tanya Chizu panik. Ia merasakan hangat saat memegangi pipinya sendiri. Pandangannya kemudian jatuh pada ponselnya yang tergeletak di lantai. "Geh, yabaaai" ia reflek berjongkok di depan ponsel hijaunya yang kini layarnya retak, menekan tombol apapun supaya setidaknya ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Tapi nihil. "Yabai yabai yabai!"

"Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Aaaaa aku tidak bisa membatalkannya bagaimana ini?" kata Chizu setengah frustasi, masih berusaha menekan tombol-tombol di ponselnya.

Merasa tidak didengar, Takao mengulurkan ponselnya. "Mau pakai punyaku?"

"Eh?" Chizu mendongak, baru saja menyadari keberadaan Takao di dekatnya. "Bakao-kun! Kau tahu dimana Mido-kun sekarang?"

"Haaa, lagi-lagi kau tidak mendengarku ya," keluh Takao. "Shin-chan pulang duluan. Mungkin ini kekalahan pertamanya, jadi kumaklumi saja. Eh? Apa ini kekalahan pertamanya ya? Bagaimana dulu di—"

"Jaa ne Bakao-kun!"

Sedetik kemudian yang Takao tahu dia sendirian di koridor gedung olah raga itu. Chizu memang pelari yang hebat sekaligus kurang ajar.

"Dia tidak mendengarkanku lagi."

_Delapan puluh satu – delapan puluh dua_. Midorima tidak pernah menyangka pertandingan pertamanya pasca lulus dari Teiko melawan anggota Generasi Keajaiban berakhir dengan skor itu. Tidak, dia sudah membawa lucky item nya bukan? Berarti masalahnya ada pada tim baru Kuroko Tetsuya, orang yang paling tidak ia sukai dalam tim lamanya. Ditambah kehadiran si zodiak Leo yang berandil banyak dalam kekalahannya kali ini. Sudah lama sekali Midorima tidak merasakan kekalahan. Lama sekali, ia bahkan tidak ingat terakhir kali dia merasakan perasaan menyebalkan ini.

Hujannya akan berlangsung lama, pikirnya. Bukan ramalan Oha-Asa yang memberitahunya. Ia hanya...tahu saja. Cukup lama dia berdiri disana sendirian. Membiarkan wajahnya diguyur hujan dan bukannya pulang ke rumah seperti yang ia katakan pada Takao tadi. Anggap saja berdiri di tengah hujan adalah salah satu usahanya untuk membilas habis ketidak-beruntungannya hari itu. Lagipula seseorang menyuruhnya datang kesana 'kan setelah pertandingan?

Berbicara tentang seseorang, dimana si rambut-hitam-berantakan itu berada sekarang?

**From: Hongo Chizuru**

**Gomen. Bisa kita bertemu sebentar di depan gedung olah raga ini setelah pertandingan selesai?**

Midorima mengecek kembali pesan yang dikirimkan padanya. Ini benar-benar dia 'kan? Setahunya, Hongo Chizuru jarang sekali mengiriminya pesan. Well, tentu saja kau tidak perlu berkirim pesan pada orang yang bersekolah di tempat yang sama selama 4 tahun bukan? Jadi kenapa dia harus mengiriminya pesan sekarang? Bukankah dia datang menonton pertandingannya tadi?

"Anoo—gomen,"

Midorima mendongak dari ponselnya dan mendapati seorang gadis dalam balutan seragam sekolah dan jaket jins familiar sedang terengah-engah, kentara sekali dia baru saja berlari.

"Hongo?"

Chizuru hampir tidak bisa mendengar apapun selain degup jantungnya saat ini. Dan suara bariton itu, ya, suara sedang yang memanggil nama marganya itu tidak membantu sama sekali. Detak jantungnya tidak menetral barang sedetik pun. Ia menyentuh tempat dimana jantungnya berada.

Sakit.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasakan gugup sampai jantungnya sakit. Namun ia tahu rasa sakit lain yang pernah menghujami tempat yang sama. Sakit yang sama setiap kali matanya menemukan sosok berambut hijau itu. Sakit yang sama setiap kali suara bariton itu membuat dunia kecilnya terjungkir balik. Rasa sakit yang sama yang sudah ia rasakan selama tiga tahun. Tapi rasa itu akan diakhirinya sebentar lagi. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa mundur sekarang...

"Hongo, mendongaklah. Ada apa?"

_Oh, tidak ada apa-apa, Mido-kun. Hanya ada aku. Dan hatiku yang bodoh. Bukan hal penting._

"Oi, Hongo! Katakan sesua—"

"Daisuki."

Suara itu hanya berupa cicitan saat Chizuru mengeluarkannya. Tangannya masih bertumpu pada lututnya. Berharap mendapat banyak kekuatan dari sana walaupun ia tahu kakinya selemas jelly. Ia masih tidak berani memandang mata hijau itu. Tidak pernah berani. Semua rasa sakitnya berkumpul di dadanya, berlomba-lomba melarikan diri keluar.

"Apa?" tanya Midorima. Bukannya ia tidak mendengarnya, tapi—tidak, pasti ia salah dengar, bukan?

Chizuru akhirnya berdiri tegak, menyisihkan beberapa helai rambut basah di pipinya. Ia hampir lupa pada hujan yang sedaritadi mengguyurnya, tapi ia tidak peduli. Tidak lagi. Ia memberanikan diri menatap Midorima tepat di matanya. Bahkan hanya dengan penerangan sinar bulan, kedua manik hijau itu tampak mengesankan. Segalanya ada disana.

"Aku menyukai Mido-kun. Selalu." Chizuru menghembuskan napas, berusaha tersenyum sekacau apapun penampilannya saat ini.

Diam.

Lama.

Ekspresi Midorima sama sekali tidak tertebak. Dan Chizuru sama sekali tidak ingin menebak apapun. Bahkan Midorima sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia pikirkan, rasakan. Segalanya begitu tiba-tiba. Pikirannya sudah dipenuhi kekalahannya, Seirin, Winter-cup, Oha-Asa, lucky item-nya.

Dan sekarang gadis ini.

"Maaf, Hongo." ujar Midorima. "Tapi golongan darahmu A, apalagi kau berzodiak aries nanodayo. Takdir sama sekali tidak akan pernah memihak kita. Kau dan aku tidak akan pernah cocok."

Tunggu, _apa_?

Chizuru benar-benar kehilangan kata. Beruntung ia masih ingat untuk tetap bernapas.

"Pulanglah. Konsultan kesehatan kepercayaan Akashi tidak seharusnya terkena flu karena hujan. Dia akan—"

"Aku tidak pernah jatuh sakit karena hujan." Chizuru menunduk, berusaha agar suaranya tidak pecah. "Aku justru akan pusing hanya karena terkena terik matahari berlebihan. Aku tidak suka makan sashimi. Aku suka warna hijau. Aku selalu menggoreng wortel sebelum dimasak menjadi sesuatu karena lemak melarutkan vitamin A nya dan akan sangat baik untuk mata kalian. Aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk memasak sup kacang merah kalengan saat kita semua makan bersama di rumah Akashi-kun dulu. Kau tahu kenapa, Mido-kun?"

Midorima tidak terlihat akan menjawabnya. Perasaannya yang tadinya buruk karena kalah dari Seirin, kini memburuk berkali-lipat.

"Karena kau suka sekali sup kacang merah terutama yang kalengan." Suara Chizuru hampir pecah saat melanjutkan, "Aku selalu tahu tentangmu, tapi kau tidak."

Chizuru melangkah mundur sebelum Midorima bisa mencegahnya. Tidak, dia memang tidak harus mencegahnya, bukan?

"Tapi terima kasih ya sudah mendengarkan. Kurasa aku akan terus membenci Oha-Asa seumur hidupku." Chizuru tertawa kecil. Namun Midorima tahu ada sesuatu yang baru saja meluncur dari mata gadis itu. Entah air mata atau tetes hujan, ia tidak pernah tahu. Yang ia tahu, Chizuru Hongo membungkuk hormat sebentar sebelum berlari meninggalkannya sendirian disana.

Chizuru benar, ia tidak pernah tahu.

* * *

_**Nah.**_

_**Dou? Dou? ._.**_

_**Kritik saran hujatan apapun diterima nanodayo.**_

_**Dibiarkan begini sajakah hati Chizu? Atau kita harus bikin chapter kedua? Haruskah Chizu berpindah hati? Lantas pada siapa? Ataukah kata 'selalu'-nya akan terus menjadi Midorima?**_

_**Please let me know nanodayo =P**_

_**L.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Friendships

_**Maaf untuk update-an yang lama ini Makasih banget kalo ada yang masih stay tune m(_ _)m**_

_**Kali ini ceritanya bergenre Friendship =D masih berbenang merah dengan cerita lanjutan kemarin. Sudahlah saya kagok ngomong mulu. Selamat membacaaa~**_

_**Jika sakit berlanjut, hubungi dokter ._. *Dokter Mido kyaaaa #plak***_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Friendships**

Hujannya mereda. Menyisakan gerimis yang cukup ramah. Rumahnya sudah tinggal dua blok lagi, tapi Chizuru Hongo sama sekali tidak mempercepat langkahnya. Salahkan pada dirinya sendiri yang lupa bahwa ia harusnya pergi ke sisi timur gedung olahraga untuk kembali ke bus sekolah yang juga mengantarnya bersama teman-teman sekolahnya tadi, bukannya berlari ke arah barat. Salahkan ponselnya yang tidak bisa dinyalakan untuk setidaknya mengabari Takao bahwa ia masih butuh tumpangan karena—well, rumahnya jauh sekali dari sana. Salahkan pada hujannya sehingga ia tidak bisa duduk diam di halte menunggu bus lewat sambil terus diguyur hujan. Bagaimanapun juga Midorima benar mengenai hujan dan flu nya. Konsultan kesehatan Generasi Keajaiban tidak seharusnya sakit.

Oh iya. Orang itu.

Harusnya Chizuru menyalahkannya juga kan? Karena orang itu, Chizu berlari ke barat bukannya ke timur gedung. Dan tidak bisa kembali karena, duh, dia tidak bisa membayangkan bertemu dengan manusia-nanodayo itu lagi hanya karena salah arah. Bisa-bisa orang itu terpingkal-pingkal. Karena orang itu juga, Chizu gugup hingga ponselnya jatuh dan bernasip malang. Karena orang itu, dia harus menghabiskan satu jam lebih berjalan kaki pulang ke rumah dengan pikiran tak karuan, hati yang patah, dan tubuh yang dingin.

"Kenapa zodiak? Kenapa darahku? Aku kan nggak bisa memilih lahir di bulan apa, aku juga nggak bisa memilih jenis darah yang mana yang akan jadi darahku," Chizu mengerenyit sebal pada aspal sambil sesekali menyedot ingus-tangisnya sendiri. "Coba kalau kau bilang aku hanya kurang feminim atau kau menganggapku sebagai seorang sahabat saja atau apa saja yang masuk akal. Bukannya ini."

Syukurlah jalanan rumahnya sepi, jadi tidak perlu ada yang mendengar ocehannya. Ia sampai pada gerbang kayu rumahnya kemudian mendorongnya.

Nihil.

Dikunci.

Chizu mengaduk-aduk tas sekolahnya sebelum menyadari sesuatu,

"Yokohama! Aaaaaaagh" Chizu berjongkok frustasi. Orang tuanya akan berlibur ke Yokohama selama 7 hari dan ia betul-betul lupa meminta kunci rumah pagi ini. Mereka memiliki kunci cadangan tentu saja, tapi kemungkinan besar kunci itu ada dalam rumah.

"Percuma saja. Ini akan seperti Hidenori di anime Danshi. Ketimbang menyedihkan, ini lebih bisa dibilang bodoh banget." Chizu merutuki dirinya sendiri sebelum mendongak memandang kediaman yang berada tepat di samping rumahnya, kediaman dengan papan nama 'Murasakibara' pada pagarnya. Ia tersenyum lemah.

"Tidak mungkin, ya?"

Lima belas menit kemudian, Chizu mendapati dirinya duduk menekuni ramen cup ketiganya di dalam konbini terdekat. Tubuhnya bisa menahan dingin, tapi rasa laparnya tidak. Ditambah dengan rentetan ketidakberuntungannya hari ini, rasanya dia bisa memakan berlusin-lusin ramen cup yang dijual disini.

"Kau bisa sakit perut kalau makan secepat itu."

"Eh?"

Sebelum bisa berkata apa-apa, sosok 208 meter itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya dengan pandangan malas seperti biasa. Chizu terpaku di tempat duduknya. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak berbicara dengannya? Sudah berapa lama persahabatan dengan teman kecilnya itu berakhir? Oh ya, tentu saja sejak ia memilih melanjutkan sekolah di Shutoku ketimbang Yosen. Sejak ia memilih mengejar orang yang disukainya ketimbang menemani sahabat kecilnya.

Chizu tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus meminta maaf. Murasakibara tidak pernah mendengarkannya. Tidak lagi.

Tapi ia harus.

"Atsu-kun, matte!" ia menyambar tasnya secepat ia berlari keluar konbini. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan heran orang-orang pada seragam atau rambutnya yang basah. Murasakibara yang sedaritadi berdiri di luar konbini hanya mengangkat alis padanya. Kotak berisi sekitar selusin es krim loli ada di tangan raksasanya. Tangan lainnya membawa kotak pocky yang beberapa isinya sedang tergantung di mulutnya.

"Yappa...syukurlah kau belum jauh. Aku sudah capek berlari seharian."

"Kenapa?" Murasakibara melirik malas gadis di sebelahnya. "Chizu-chin sudah lelah main-main dengan pacarnya?"

"Atsu!" Chizu tidak bermaksud berteriak, tapi ia benar-benar sudah lelah. "Mou ii yo."

Murasakibara juga tidak mengira gadis itu akan berteriak, jadi dia hanya memandanginya kemudian beranjak meninggalkannya disana. "Aku tidak mengerti Chizu-chin."

"Kau juga bilang begitu di kelas satu SD," _Aku juga tidak mengerti diriku sendiri, Atsushi. _"Kau selalu bilang tidak mengerti. Tapi kau tetap mau jadi temanku."

Murasakibara menghentikan langkahnya. Memorinya kembali pada kejadian delapan tahun yang lalu, saat dia masih lemah, saat dia bukan apa-apa melainkan hanya anak yang membiarkan dirinya dipukuli oleh anak-anak lain yang lebih tua. "Waktu itu...Chizu-chin memukul pemimpin anak-anak nakal yang menggangguku. Sampai hidungnya patah."

Chizu mengangkat bahu. "Setidaknya kau tidak pernah diganggu lagi semenjak insiden itu."

"Tapi ayah Chizu-chin menampar Chizu-chin saat ia tahu."

Chizu menahan napas.

"Atsu, sudahlah. Aku tidak suka mengingat-ing—"

"Aku banar-benar tidak mengerti Chizu-chin."

"Kau tidak harus mengerti aku, Atsushi." Chizu bersumpah ia tidak ingin suaranya pecah lagi untuk kedua kalinya dalam semalam, jadi ia memulai, "Dengar, aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf aku mengambil ujian masuk ke Shutoku. Tapi aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Ada sesuatu yang penting bagiku, Atsu. Aku..aku ingin berusaha—"

"Wakatta yo, Chizu-chin." ujar Murasakibara sambil terus mengunyah pocky-nya. "Chizu-chin membuatnya semakin tidak enak didengar, tahu. Aku tidak suka orang yang berusaha keras."

Chizu menunduk, menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak Murasakibara dengar dengan jelas. Ia masih memandang gadis di depannya dengan pandangan malas, tapi di dalam lubuk hatinya ia merasa sangat senang orang ini _kembali_. Gadis itu berarti lebih untuk hanya sekedar disebut sebagai sahabat. Baginya, ia adalah anak yang mematahkan hidung orang lain untuknya, ia adalah anak yang menahan tangis saat ditampar karenanya. Chizuru selalu begitu. Chizu-chin_nya_.

"Ayo pulang." ujar Murasakibara, kali ini dengan senyum.

"Eh, tapi—"

"Obaa-san sudah menelepon kerumahku karena kau tidak bisa dihubungi. Ia bilang kunci cadangan rumah ada pada Kanata-chin."

"Onii-san?"

"Mmhm, obaa-san sudah bilang pada Kanata-chin untuk pulang malam ini. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah di rumah." katanya sambil menyerahkan semua bawaannya pada Chizu sebelum berjongkok. "Naiklah."

"Eeeeehh?"

"Chizu-chin bilang ia capek berlari, bukan?"

"B-bukan seperti itu! A-aku masih bisa berjalan kok, lihat?"

"Kalau Chizu-chin tidak naik ke punggungku aku akan memusuhinya lagi." Ia menoleh dengan tatapan malas khasnya membuat Chizu bergidik.

"H-hai, hai, haaai, Titan-sama."

Beberapa detik kemudian mereka sudah di perjalanan pulang. Chizu tidak berhenti merasakan hangat pada pipinya dalam diam, sementara Murasakibara menggumamkan sesuatu tentang ramen cup dan betapa ringannya tubuh Chizu.

"Jadi bagaimana pacarmu?" tanya Murasakibara dengan nada malas setelah beberapa lama mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Mido-kun bukan pa—"

"Lalu kenapa Chizu-chin tidak menyatakannya saja?"

Chizu tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang harus dikatakan sementara Murasakibara berhenti berjalan untuk menoleh pada gadis di punggungnya.

"Oi, daijyoubu?"

"Aku menyatakannya kok hari ini." ujar Chizu pada pundak Murasakibara. "Tapi aku ditolak teheheee"

Murasakibara memandang tidak mengerti pada cengiran bodoh itu, kemudian melanjutkan jalan. Setidaknya sekarang ia tahu penyebab mata bengkak pada gadisnya.

"Kalau Chizu-chin menyatakannya padaku, aku tidak akan mungkin menolaknya." gumamnya.

"Eh? Apa? Apa? Kau bilang sesuatu?" Chizu memiringkan kepala untuk melihat wajah Murasakibara.

"Haah. Chizu-chin wa hontou ni baka."

* * *

**_Err, dou? ._. Iya pasti makin aneh saya tau #pundungdipojokan_**

**_Ada yang udah kangen manusia nanodayo satu itu?_**

**_Saya sih kangen banget, bentar lagi ultahnya. Chapter 3 maybe?_**

**_Eh, emang ada chapter 3 nya?_**

**_Jaa mata,_**

**_L._**


	3. Chapter 3: Question

"Yosh!"

Chizuru tersenyum puas pada bekal di hadapannya. Sambil melepaskan apron, ia menyerukan 'selamat pagi' pada kakaknya yang baru keluar kamar dengan mata menyipit karena sinar matahari.

"Ohayou," balas si sulung sebelum menghampiri adiknya yang sekarang sedang mengepak bekalnya. Pandangannya tertumbuk pada bekal porsi jumbo itu, kemudian beralih pada Chizuru. "Kau yakin bisa menghabiskannya?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Chizuru balik bertanya dengan sinis.

"Iie, betsu ni. Aku memahami nafsu makanmu kok."

Si bungsu lebih memilih untuk melempar pandangan mematikan daripada membalas sindiran kakaknya. "Aku sudah buatkan kopi tuh."

Kanata tersenyum lebar pada adiknya sebelum menyambar sepoci kopi kemudian menuangkannya ke cangkir untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia ingat, dulu sekali saat ia masih belum tinggal di apartemennya sendiri, adiknya pernah membuatkan bekal untuk teman-teman tim basket sekolahnya seharian penuh. Namun terakhir yang ia dengar, masing-masing anggota tim itu berpisah sekolah setelah lulus SMP. Ia tidak tahu kalau kebiasaan bekal ini masih berlanjut sekarang. Tidak mungkin kan Chizuru mengantar bekal ke sekolah yang berbeda-beda tiap pagi?

Sesaat kemudian Chizuru menyusulnya di meja makan, menyambar sehelai roti yang sama tanpa membubuhinya dengan selai apapun sebelum menandaskannya dalam beberapa detik.

"Kau masih berteman dengan yang satu itu ya?" Kanata mengedikkan dagunya pada kotak bekal hijau di dekat siku adiknya.

"Hn?"

Oh iya.

Sialan. Kebiasaan lama.

.

.

_"__Apa ini?"_

_"__Stamina dish. Aku ingin semua makan makanan dengan gizi seimbang pra dan pasca pertandingan. Oh, tenang saja, Satsuki-san. Aku sudah hitung kalorinya untuk masing-masing dari anggota tim reguler kok. Kebutuhan Atsu-kun dan Kuroko-kun tentu berbeda, bukan?"_

_"__Eeh serius? Kau menghitung matematikanya? Merepotkan sekali pasti. Luar biasa, Chizu-kun!"_

_"__Waaah apa ini-ssu? Bentounya banyak sekaliii-ssu." seru Kise yang baru saja menghampiri mereka di pinggir lapangan._

_"__Kise-kun, biasa aja deh. Berisik." kata Momoi dengan pandangan kesal._

_"__Kise-cchi! Kebetulan sekali kau kemari! Ini adalah stamina dish, sudah kuhitung kalorinya untuk se—"_

_"__Eeh, stamina? Tidak salah dengar?"_

_Semua menoleh pada pemilik suara berat itu._

_"__Mou! Aomine-kun, darimana saja kau? Kenapa tidak ikut latihan lagi?"_

_"__Tanpa latihan pun tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kami, Satsuki. Aku mulai bosan latihan. Lihat, Akashi saja tidak ada disini." kata Aomine sambil mengambil tasnya yang ia titipkan pada Chizuru sedari tadi._

_"__G-gomen." kata Chizuru lemah membiarkan tas itu diangkat pemiliknya. Ia ingin mengatakan banyak hal, ia ingin menyangkal perkataan Aomine. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena yang dikatakannya memang benar. Selama ia disini, belum pernah ia melihat sebuah tim mengalahkan Generasi Keajaiban Teiko. Mereka sudah berkembang pesat._

_"__Hongo, kurasa aku tidak membutuhkan apapun itu yang kau buat. Orang yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah diriku sendiri." ujar Aomine sebelum melangkah meninggalkan mereka._

_Semua terpaku mendengar perkataan Aomine, tak terkecuali tiga anggota Generasi Keajaiban lain yang baru datang dari tengah lapangan._

_"__Chizu-chin, dia benar. Kau hanya akan membuang-buang tenaga membuatkan ini semua." kata Murasakibara sambil memandangi bekal berwarna ungu yang diambilnya dari sisi Chizuru sebelum diletakkannya kembali._

_"__Atsu-kun...juga?"_

_ "__Hongo-san, maaf. Aku akan jelaskan padanya." kata Kuroko sebelum melesat mengejar Ace tim itu._

_"__Bukannya aku tidak menghargai usahamu, tapi, dengan keadaan tim yang sekarang, analisisku juga bahkan tidak berarti banyak untuk membantu tim." ujar Momoi sambil tersenyum lemah._

_"__I-itu tidak benar kok-ssu! Kalian jangan merasa begi—"_

_"__Sudahlah, Kise-kun. Sebaiknya kau pulang. Kau bilang malam ini ada pemotetan 'kan? " kata Momoi sambil menyandang tasnya._

_"__Ee—hontou da!" Kise secepat kilat membereskan barangnya mengikuti Momoi. Ia benar-benar lupa mengenai jadwal hari ini._

_"__Aa, Chizu-kun, kau juga sebaiknya pulang. Nanti kukirimi email ya!" seru Momoi sebelum melangkah keluar dari gedung olah raga._

_Chizuru mengangguk singkat pada satu-satunya teman wanita tim basket sekolahnya. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Sia-sia sudah usahanya. Ia memandangi bekal-bekal buatannya. Mungkin ia akan menghabiskan semuanya sendiri nanti. Mungkin juga tidak, ia bisa mati kekenyangan nanti. Tapi siapa peduli?_

_"__Apa ini wortel goreng?"_

_Chizuru tersentak dari lamunannya dan mendapati salah satu bekalnya sudah terbuka saat ia menoleh ke belakang. Tidak menyangka orang itu masih ada di sana. Di bangku lainnya, Midorima sedang duduk mengamati sayuran oranye yang teriris rapi di antara sumpitnya._

_"__H-hai! Kupikir akan sangat bagus untukmu apalagi kau seorang three points shooter tim ki—" Chizuru merasakan semangatnya menjalar kembali saat Midorima memasukkan wortel itu ke dalam mulutnya._

_"__Rasanya tidak seburuk yang kukira nodayo."_

_"__Benarkah?"_

_"__Aku mungkin akan membutuhkannya di pertandingan-pertandingan berikutnya."_

_"__Benarkah?"_

_"__Aku menghargai semua yang terkalkulasi dengan baik nanodayo. Aku ini manusia yang selalu ber—"_

_"—__usaha semaksimal mungkin kemudian menyerahkan sisanya pada takdir. Makanya tembakanmu tidak pernah meleset. Deshou?" Chizuru tersenyum menampakkan deretan giginya; senyum khasnya kalau dia sedang benar-benar bahagia._

_Midorima diam sejenak memandangi senyum itu. "Jangan meniruku nanodayo."_

_"__Tidak kok." sahut Chizuru sok ketus sambil menahan senyum mengawasi manusia nanodayo itu berkemas. Bekal hijaunya ikut masuk di dalam tas pemuda itu. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari itu._

_"__Murasakibara meninggalkanmu sedari tadi."_

_"__Eh?" Chizuru menoleh ke sekitar, tidak mendapati sosok yang dicarinya._

_"__Aku mau pulang. Sebaiknya kau juga."_

_Chizuru tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum memandangi punggung yang sedang melangkah keluar dari gedung olahraga; memikirkan orang itu akan memakan bekal yang dimasaknya dengan sepenuh hati. Orang itu bahkan bilang dia akan membutuhkannya lagi untuk pertandingan-pertandingan berikutnya. Bukankah Tuhan Maha baik?_

_"__Mido-kun, arigatou!"_

_Midorima tidak menoleh ataupun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia hanya melambai singkat sebelum benar-benar keluar melewati pintu._

_Chizuru tidak tahu sejak kapan ia jatuh hati pada orang itu. Tapi hari itu dia tahu pasti bahwa dibalik pribadinya yang dingin, Midorima Shintarou adalah orang yang baik. Benar-benar baik. Jenis orang yang ingin ia simpan dalam hatinya seperti harta karun._

_._

_._

"Sampai kapan kau mau melamun begitu? Mau berangkat sekolah atau tidak?"

Suara kakaknya menjatuhkan Chizuru kembali ke bumi. Ia melirik cepat pada jam tangannya.

"Yabbbb—bai!"

* * *

Midorima mendongak dari buku sejarahnya, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Kelas akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi namun sampai saat ini belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran dari pemilik bangku di sampingnya. Walaupun ceroboh dalam banyak hal, Chizuru Hongo bukanlah tipe orang yang biasa terlambat; tipikal golongan darah A. Midorima menghafal benar kebiasaan itu sejak dulu. Sudah tiga hari ini keberuntungan zodiak Aries berada pada urutan bawah. Mungkin hari ini dia tidak ma—

Tunggu sebentar.

Sejak kapan seorang Midorima Shintarou jadi begitu sok tahu mengenai gadis itu?

Midorima menggeleng samar. Sejak pertama kali mengenal Chizuru beserta fakta zodiak dan golongan darahnya, ia sebisa mungkin meminimalisir kontak dengan gadis itu seperti yang dilakukannya pada Kuroko Tetsuya dan orang lainnya yang bertipe sama. Midorima bahkan terbiasa mengabaikan kehadirannya; ia berbicara padanya _hanya_ jika ada keperluan. Namun tanpa disadari, dengan perlahan takdir justru menggiring gadis itu menjadi sahabatnya; bahkan mungkin satu-satunya teman perempuan yang ia punya sekarang.

_Perempuan pertama dan satu-satunya yang pernah menyatakan perasaan padanya_.

"Sial." Midorima mendorong kacamatanya, juga mencoba mendorong jauh-jauh perasaan aneh yang membuatnya tidak nyaman tiap kali teringat hal itu.

"Ooiiiii ohayooou!" suara familiar Takao dengan suara langkah berlari-nya terdengar dari koridor di luar kelas. _Kalau yang ini sih memang tukang terlambat_, pikir Midorima. "Oi Chizu, ngapain kau berdiri disitu saja? Miyano-sensei sudah di tangga tuh!"

Dengan kalimat itu, sontak Midorima langsung menoleh pada pintu kelasnya; yang sedetik kemudian memunculkan dua sahabatnya yang bersurai senada.

"Shin-chan, ohayou!" seru salah satu dari mereka, sementara yang satu lagi lebih memilih untuk menunduk memandangi sepatunya sendiri.

_Sudah berakhir bukan?_

Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang yang baru saja ditolak? _Menyimpan kembali perasaanmu meski kau tahu bahwa perasaan itu tidak akan bermuara kemana-mana?_ Terlalu bodoh dan menyakitkan, Chizuru Hongo memahami hal itu lebih dari siapapun. _Melupakan orang itu, jatuh cinta pada orang lain, dan melanjutkan hidup?_ Tentu, tentu, kalau saja melakukan itu semua semudah mengatakannya. Lagipula kalau ia bisa melakukannya, ia pasti sudah melakukannya dari dulu. Chizuru tidak perlu repot-repot memelihara gelar cinta-tak-terbalasnya selama tiga tahun. _Tidak menyerah semudah itu dan terus berjuang membuatnya menyukaimu juga? _Bagus. Menangis sepanjang hari saja sana pada Tuhan supaya diperbolehkan mengganti golongan darah dan tanggal lahir.

Ha. Tidak heran banyak orang yang lebih memilih menyimpan dalam-dalam perasaan mereka. Chizuru sungguh kasihan pada dirinya yang tolol.

Setidaknya sekarang orang tololnya ada dua, sebab Takao yang tidak tahu apa-apa kini sedang merangkul pundak Chizuru sambil tersenyum lebar seperti biasa; menggiringnya ke tempat pemuda bersurai hijau yang duduk di dekat jendela. Gadis itu tidak punya sedetikpun untuk mengelak atau untuk sekedar menyikut perut Takao.

"Hari ini aku tidak terlambat sendirian loh! Hebat 'kan?" seru Takao saat berhenti di depan meja Midorima. Agaknya Takao tidak terlalu peka terhadap tekanan aura yang menegang di sekitarnya. "Aa—gawat. Aku belum mengerjakan yang ini." gumamnya saat melihat buku yang terbuka di meja Midorima. Dengan cepat, Takao menyambar buku Midorima sebelum duduk ke bangkunya sendiri untuk menjalankan misi menconteknya; meninggalkan Chizuru yang masih berdiri kaku di depan meja pemuda itu.

Dalam keadaan normal, Midorima tentu tidak akan membiarkan pekerjaannya dicontek oleh siapapun—Takao sudah berkali-kali mencoba, ini keberhasilan pertamanya yang tidak ia sadari—namun kini manik hijau pemuda itu terlalu sibuk memaku iris hitam cemerlang gadis di hadapannya.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya setelah sekian kalinya berkontak mata dengan Midorima Shintarou, Chizuru menemukan ekspresi. Kedua manik itu tidak lagi menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong ataupun datar seperti yang biasa didapatnya selama tiga tahun terakhir. Chizuru lupa cara berkedip, dadanya seketika terasa sesak. Mata hijau pemudanya sedang menyorotkan pandangan terluka, namun menegaskan pertanyaan besar yang ditujukan padanya.

Dan Chizuru tidak begitu tahu jawabannya.

* * *

_**Oke, minna, gampar saya pake kulkas karna telah nge-PHP fanfic ini selama 7 bulan.**_

_**Maaf banget yang sebesar-besarnya selama ini saya hiatus soalnya lagi adaptasi dari highschool life ke college life yang penuh dengan tugas ospek serta dusta dan nista. (?) *ngalesan aja lo***_  
_**Maaf banget baru sempet update. Mungkin readers si Chizu dah ngacir semua sekarang X")**_  
_**Baru beberapa hari yang lalu saya iseng stalking akun saya sendiri (iya pengangguran akut libur semester) dan saya menemukan teman-teman semua masih ada aja yang baik hati nambah review. Special thanks buat 'megane-chan' yang reviewnya bikin saya senyum jam 3 dini hari lalu bangkit dari kasur lompat ke depan laptop nulis chapter ini.**_

_**Entah masih ada yang nunggu apa engga. Masa setelah 7 bulan hiatus saya ngasi chapter super ga jelas kayak begini.**_

_**Maaf banget update-nya geje. Maaf banget. Maaf banget. *author kena sindrom sakurai***_

_**Chapter 4? Anyone?**_

_**L.**_

_**(NB: Kalo ada yang bingung ekspresi terakhir Midorima (iya, chizu aja juga bingung. gue emang nyebelin), itu saya terinspirasi dari ekspresi Higashide Masahiro yang bikin saya ga kedip 5 hari #plak. Kira-kira begini ekspresinya: **_**_ . /-OJjE9eLWYAM/VDae7FwFAjI/AAAAAAAAFxE/3ClMATQAWIw/s1600/Ao%2BHaru%2BRide%2B-% 4_ _**_** )**_


	4. Chapter 4: Tsundere

**_Yosha! Another boring chapter is out nodayo. Bila sakit berlanjut, hubungi dokter._**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Tsundere**

"Jaa _minna_, sampai disini adakah yang belum dimengerti?"

_Zenzen wakaranai. Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali._

Chizuru menghela nafas kesal pada pertanyaan _polos_ Satou-sensei. Sambil menopang pipinya sendiri dengan telapak tangan, ia kembali mencatat rumus-rumus kimia yang sebenarnya sudah melekat di kepalanya sejak lama. Bahkan pelajaran favoritnya pun tidak membuatnya bersemangat hari ini. Ia benar-benar masih tidak mengerti bagaimana harus bersikap di depan Midorima setelah semuanya berbeda dari hari kemarin. Duduk tepat di samping pemuda itu selama kurang lebih lima jam juga tidak membantu sama sekali. Kadang ia harus mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya yang tergantung di kiri meja dan, bam! Chizuru tidak sengaja melihatnya. Kadang kalau tangan kirinya lelah menopang pipi bulatnya saat mendengarkan penjelasan sensei, ia harus bergantian dengan tangan kanannya lalu, bam! pandangan matanya yang condong ke kiri akan menangkap sosok pemuda itu lagi. Kalau saja semuanya tidak berakhir berantakan kemarin, pasti duduk di samping Midorima Shintarou masih merupakan berkah ketimbang kutukan baginya.

Setidaknya sebentar lagi bel istirahat akan berbunyi, Chizuru sedikit bersemangat mengingat ia mungkin bisa menaikkan _mood_nya dengan makan siang. Ia bahkan melongok ke kolong mejanya untuk sekedar menyapa bekal milik—

—nya dan sebuah bekal lainnya.

Ha.

Sedetik kemudian bel istirahat makan siang berbunyi riuh, membuat gadis itu sontak duduk setegak tiang bendera. Midorima memperhatikan sikap aneh itu dari sudut matanya; semburat kemerahan di pipi bulat gadis itu memaksanya untuk menahan senyum geli. Seorang Midorima Shintarou tidak akan semudah itu terpancing untuk tersenyum. Tidak, dia adalah _tsundere_ profesional tingkat ujian nasional.

Sambil mempertahankan nada dingin dalam suara baritonnya, ia menoleh pada gadis itu, "Ne, Hongo,"

Yang dipanggil malah tersentak pelan, memberanikan diri untuk menoleh, "A-aku?" tanya Chizuru sambil menunjuk hidungnya sendiri.

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Siapa lagi yang bernama Hongo di kelas ini nanodayo?"

"Aha..hahaha..ha iya ya, benar juga ya, ahaha..ha," kata Chizuru sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal; merutuk dalam hati atas tawa canggungnya yang kedengaran bodoh sekali.

"Itu—" Chizuru sontak menoleh pada sesuatu yang ditunjuk jari Midorima, "—_stamina dish_ku bukan?"

"Eh?" hawa hangat kembali menyerang pipi gadis itu, "Ha..hahaha..yah, begitulah, ehehe bodohnya aku tidak mengabarimu dulu tadi pagi. Habis ponselku rusak hehe. M-mido-kun pasti...sudah membawa bekal sendiri ya?"

Midorima terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Tidak."

"Eh?"

"Bu—bukannya aku menunggu bekal darimu atau apa nanodayo, aku hanya tahu saja kau pasti tidak akan lupa. La-lagipula sifat perfeksionis dari golongan darahmu 'kan—"

"Mido-kun,"

Midorima mendongak—setelah beberapa kali membetulkan letak kacamatanya untuk mengalihkan pandangannya—hanya untuk menemukan gadis di hadapannya tersenyum; jenis senyum yang mencapai mata beningnya.

_Bagaimana bisa kau tersenyum seperti itu?_

"Hai," ujar Chizuru sambil menyerahkan bekal hijaunya. Pandangan Midorima jatuh pada benda di tangan gadis itu.

"Hm." gumam pemuda itu sambil menerima _stamina_ _dish_nya—sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak mata dengan gadis di hadapannya. Lucu sekali mengingat bagaimana berterima kasih menjadi hal yang lebih sulit daripada melakukan tembakan tiga poin bagi seorang Midorima Shintarou. Pemuda itu bergeming; membuka mulutnya, "A..ariga—"

"Huwaaa apa ituu? Shin-chan mendapat bekal dari Chizuuu? Jahat sekalii, aku 'kan juga mau!" Takao melompat ke hadapan mereka entah darimana; membuat sisa murid yang masih berada di kelas menoleh pada mereka.

"Takao. Berisik nanodayo." hardik Midorima. Sementara gadis di sampingnya sedang memandangi seisi kelas dengan wajah sepanik tersangka pencopetan.

"Ano! Ini bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan, bekalnya—maksudku, itu adalah asupan energi—bukan, maksudku, dulu aku biasa membuatnya untuk semua anggota reguler tim basket SMPku, m-mengerti 'kan? Ini—"

"Booodoh. Kenapa harus panik? Lihat, tidak ada yang peduli tuh," ejek Takao sambil menjitak dahi Chizuru—yang kemudian disambut oleh gembungan marah di pipi gadis itu. Midorima menggeleng pasrah pada pertengkaran harian dua makhluk di hadapannya. Sambil membawa bekal hijaunya, ia bangkit dari tempat duduk; berjalan keluar kelas menuju tempat ia biasa menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya. Dua kawannya mengekor cepat, masih dengan perseteruan mereka.

Semuanya terasa _nyaris_ normal. Takao dan Chizuru bercekcok soal hal-hal sepele sementara Midorima senantiasa berjalan di belakang mereka; seperti seorang ayah dengan dua anaknya. Setelah keluar dari kerumunan kantin—Takao membeli beberapa buah roti isi untuk makan siangnya sedangkan dua lainnya membeli minuman—mereka menyeberangi taman sekolah menuju gedung ruangan klub. Semuanya berjalan seperti hari-hari biasanya, Midorima bahkan sesekali mencuri pandang pada Chizuru untuk melihat apakah semua benar-benar _normal_. Ia memikirkan gadis yang samasekali bungkam padanya selama lima jam terakhir tadi. Pemuda itu mendapati dirinya sendiri tersenyum tipis melihat semuanya baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Kemarin..." Takao memulai; membuat kedua sahabatnya menahan napas selama sedetik mendengar kata 'kemarin', "kau kemana?"

Chizuru berkedip, "Aku?"

"Aku pergi mencari kau dan Shin-chan, jadi para senpai pergi duluan. Kukira aku akan menemukanmu bersama Shin-chan, kau 'kan sedang mencarinya waktu itu, tapi yang kutemukan malah—"

"Oi, sudahlah." potong Midorima saat Takao mulai menahan tawa.

"Kenapa deh? Kau hanya tidak boleh mengaku menangis pada cewek, Shin-chan. Dia 'kan _bukan_ cewek," Takao mengedikkan pundak pada Chizuru.

"Menangis?" Chizuru membelalak.

"TAKAO!"

"Ya ampuun, benar-benar kekalahan pertama ya?" Takao tertawa terbungkuk-bungkuk. Midorima mempercepat langkahnya, diikuti Chizuru yang masih bertanya-tanya.

Mereka memasuki ruang klub basket; Midorima selalu membawa kuncinya atas kepercayaan Pelatih Nakatani karena manajer tim shuutoku—orang yang harusnya membawa kuncinya—sering tenggelam dalam kesibukannya sebagai wakil ketua osis. Ruangan itu dipenuhi—selain trophy dan piala kejuaraan, tentunya—hangat cahaya matahari yang bersinar lewat kaca jendela di sepanjang sisi dinding. Pemandangan taman Shutoku terpapar dengan sangat baik dari jendela itu. Di tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah meja panjang, tempat Midorima meletakkan bekalnya. Chizuru menempati kursi lain di dekat deretan loker.

"Ano sa," kata Takao sambil menyandarkan kepala di ambang pintu dengan pandangan bosan—rupanya kehilangan semangat tertawanya. Dimulailah topik yang tidak bosan-bosannya ia utarakan tiap makan siang. "Aku serius deh soal tempat makan siang kita, harusnya kita makan siang di atap sekolah seperti yang ada di manga-manga."

"Sudah berapa kali kuberitahu," kata Midorima tak sabaran.

"Makan di atap bikin nasiku cepat dingin, sudahlah terima saja." tukas Chizuru sambil membuka bekalnya.

"Jangan merajuk soal hal-hal sepele seperti anak kecil, Takao." ujar Midorima dengan suara baritonnya saat _point guard _itu memanyunkan bibir.

Takao kalah suara. Selalu.

Sambil melangkah gontai ke kursi di sebelah Chizuru, Takao memilih kembali pada pembicaraannya yang sempat terpotong tadi. "Kemarin aku mau mengajakmu ke kedai okonomiyaki favoritmu untuk menghibur Shin-chan—" ujarnya pada Chizuru terpotong geraman Midorima—ia terkikik sebelum melanjutkan, "Kukira akan sepi tanpamu, tapi ternyata aku bertemu dengan _point guard_ Kaijo yang pernah kutunjukkan padamu itu lho di majalah basket bu—"

"Khaiho?" tanya Chizuru dengan mulut penuh. "Bwerarti Khispcchi huga hada?"

"Ya, kami bertemu Kise juga nodayo," jawab Midorima. "Kuroko dan timnya juga ada disana lebih dulu daripada kami."

"Sial, aku melewatkan okonomiyaki dan saat-saat berharga reuni dengan Kisecchi dan Kuroko-kun," gumam Chizuru sebelum melahap penuh nasinya dengan sebal.

"Lagipula kau kemana sih semalam? Hujannya cukup deras lho," tanya Takao penasaran. Chizuru tersedak pelan; sumpit Midorima berhenti bergerak, mengudara beberapa senti di atas _konomon_nya; sementara Takao terus mengunyah roti isinya seperti tupai, tetap saja tidak peka.

"Ke-kemarin," kata Chizuru setelah berhasil menelan makanannya, "Kemarin aku bertemu sahabat kecilku di perjalanan pulang. Jadi, ya, begitulah."

"Hee? Siapfa? Didak pfnah cerida duh," tanya Takao di tengah kegiatan mengunyahannya.

"Murasakibara?" tebak sang _ace_ Shutoku. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Chizuru, ia melanjutkan, "Bukannya dia sedang berada di Akita?"

"H-hai," Chizuru mengangguk pada Midorima, "Dia pulang ke Tokyo dengan senang hati karena ada urusan keluarga, Atsu-kun belum terlalu suka tinggal sendirian di apartemen rupanya. Dia bilang dia akan kembali ke Akita besok sore."

"Mura..Murasaki..raba?" Takao menyipitkan mata sambil memiringkan kepala; kebingungan melafalkan nama marga sepanjang itu.

"Mu-ra-sa-ki-ba-ra. Murasakibara Atsushi." kata Chizuru galak; disusul seruan Takao yang baru saja mengingat nama itu dalam salah satu majalah basket bulanan edisi lamanya. Chizuru mulai mencekcoki kebiasaan membaca majalah Takao yang mirip ibu-ibu rumah tangga, dan perseteruan pun lagi-lagi pecah.

Sementara itu, Midorima melanjutkan makannya dalam diam, memutuskan untuk menghiraukan keributan dua orang di hadapannya. Pikirannya terfokus nama itu. Nama orang yang merupakan kutub kebalikan dirinya dalam hal kedisiplinan. Midorima ingat di tahun keduanya di Teiko, ia sempat tidak akur mengenai berbagai hal dengan orang itu. Berbagai hal, salah satunya mengenai—

Chizuru tidak mengira akan mendapati iris hijau itu juga sedang menatapnya dari seberang meja saat ia tidak sengaja menoleh. Cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan pandang, menonyor wajah Takao yang diam-diam sedang mencomot bekalnya lalu kembali berseteru selama puluhan detik. Detak jantung gadis itu belum sepenuhnya normal saat ia memberanikan diri untuk mencuri pandang pada pemuda berkacamata di seberang meja.

Midorima Shintarou masih memandanginya.

* * *

"Tapi akui saja deh, aku keren banget 'kan waktu menggagalkan _misdirection_ Kuroko waktu itu? Ya 'kaan? Iya 'kaan?"

Matahari masih menyinarkan sebagian besar jingganya di ufuk barat saat Midorima, Takao, dan Chizuru berjalan menuju tempat parkir sepeda. Hari ini tidak ada latihan basket sepulang sekolah jadi Takao bersikeras untuk mengajak dua kawannya makan ramen bersama di perjalanan pulang nanti. Si pemilik mata elang itu bahkan membujuk Midorima dengan berkata akan mengayuh 'kendaraan' mereka tanpa melakukan batu-gunting-kertas.

"Aku tetap lebih mendukung Kuroko-kun. Enyahlah, Bakao." kata Chizuru dengan datar sambil menyeret keluar sepeda gunung 'warisan' kakak laki-lakinya dari tempat parkir.

"Shiiin-chan! Si AHOngo lebih mendukung Seirin daripada kita!" Takao mencoba mengadu pada Midorima yang hanya melemparinya dengan pandangan datar jilid dua. Takao baru saja akan protes sebelum sang _ace_ tim membuka suara.

"Takao, _lucky item_ku tertinggal di kolong meja. Ambilkan nanodayo."

"Hee? Kenapa aku? Kelas kita kan di lantai tiga, badanku masih pegal-pegal karena pertandingan kemarin, tahu!"

"Keberuntunganku lebih penting dari pegal-pegalmu nanoda—"

"A-ano," kata Chizuru sambil memarkirkan sepeda biru-gelapnya di dekat sang 'kendaraan'. "Aku bisa kok, mengambilkannya untuk Mido-kun."

"JANGAN!"

Chizuru berjengit kaget mendengar kedua pemuda di hadapannya meneriakkan hal yang sama secara bersamaan.

"Hai, hai, biar aku saja yang mengambilnya," kata Takao sambil menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jari. "Mau dikemanakan harga diri ini kalau amanah untukku diambil alih oleh cewek jadi-jadian. Lagipula aku 'kan lelaki sejati digilai banyak wanita se—"

"Kami tunggu di depan gerbang nodayo." kata Midorima singkat; membuat Takao menutup mulutnya, lalu pergi menjalankan misinya dengan ogah-ogahan.

Midorima meletakkan tasnya ke dalam sang 'kendaraan', pandangannya menerawang melewati pagar di depannya yang membatasi tempat parkir itu dengan jalan setapak di luar sekolah. Tempat parkir itu hanya terletak beberapa meter di sisi kanan gerbang utama. Tidak akan makan satu menit menuju kesana. Takao sudah dikirimnya menjauh. Masalahnya sekarang, apakah dirinya siap?

"Eh?" Chizuru mengerutkan kening saat Takao sudah hilang dari jarak pandang; Midorima terbangun dari lamunannya. "Memangnya dia tahu benda apa yang menjadi _lucky item_ Mido-kun hari ini? Aku bahkan belum melihat benda aneh apapun di sekitar Mido-kun tadi."

"Bodoh. Kau pikir aku benar-benar seceroboh itu meninggalkan _lucky item_ku di kelas?" kata Midorima sebelum mengeluarkan benda yang sedari tadi pagi ada dalam sakunya.

"Permen nerunerunerune?" Chizuru memandang kudapan seukuran kotak pensil itu sebelum mendongak pada empunya, "_Lucky item_ Mido-kun?"

"Ya."

"Keren! Bagaimana bisa muat masuk di saku ce—eh? Ja, Takao-kun..?" Chizuru memandang sekelilingnya; baru saja menyadari bahwa di sekitar tempat itu hanya ada mereka berdua. Fakta ini membuatnya mulai merasakan serangan hawa hangat di sekitar wajahnya—terkutuklah kedua pipi bulatnya yang gampang sekali terkena serangan itu. Ia menunduk—untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya bersyukur atas tinggi badannya yang minim—sehingga ia bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pemuda menjulang di hadapannya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan nanodayo."

Chizuru mendengar suara bariton itu berbicara. Entah mengapa, suara itu tidak pernah gagal membuat jantungnya berdegup dengan kecepatan tidak normal, terutama di saat-saat seperti ini.

Eh? Seperti _apa_?

"Hongo," suara bariton itu kembali menyapa inderanya, "A-aku berhutang maaf padamu."

Kali ini Chizuru memberanikan dirinya untuk mendongak. Dahinya berkerut tidak mengerti.

"Aku minta maaf. Soal kemarin." Midorima mendapati serak dalam suaranya, ia membenahi letak kacamatanya, "B-bukannya aku ingin mengingatkanmu soal hal itu atau apa nanodayo, aku sendiri samasekali tidak suka mengingatnya—"

Chizuru tertohok di suatu tempat dalam dirinya dengan kalimat itu; membiarkan pandangannya kembali turun perlahan pada sepatunya. Ia bahkan berusaha memberitahu dirinya sendiri bahwa Midorima adalah seorang _tsundere_, tapi tetap saja rasanya—

_Sakit._

_Kupikir sudah berakhir,_

_Mido-kun._

Midorima menyadari perubahan pada gadis di hadapannya, mau tak mau dirinya juga dilanda gelisah. _Sial, bukan itu itu yang ingin kukatakan._ Ia kemudian mendengar dirinya sendiri berdeham, "Aku memang tidak menyukaimu—" _Sial! Bukan itu juga, Shintarou! _"—t-tapi aku ingin kau tahu bahwa—"

"Sampai disitu saja—"

Baik Midorima maupun Chizuru menoleh pada suara yang berasal dari balik pagar di dekat mereka yang kebetulan hanya setinggi dagu orang dewasa.

"—Mido-chin."

Atau dalam kasus Murasakibara Atsushi, hanya setinggi dadanya.

"Sampai disitu saja kau menyakitinya atau aku tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkanmu, Mido-chin." terdengar suara kasar gerusan permen dari mulut Murasakibara saat ia memandang dingin mantan rekan satu timnya.

"Atsu-kun,"

"Aa, Chizu-chin, aku datang untuk menjemputmu~ Bosan di rumah."

"Bukan itu—"

"Jaa, aku kesitu ya~" ujar suara malas Murasakibara setelah memandang tajam pada pemuda bersurai hijau, ia melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menyusuri jalan di balik pagar menuju gerbang Shutoku untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Midorima masih bungkam, matanya mengekor ke arah sosok raksasa itu pergi sebelum ia mendengar suara lirih yang sepertinya berasal dari gadis yang sedang menunduk di depannya.

"Aku tidak pernah menuntutmu melakukan apapun mengenai perasaanku, jadi kumohon—" Chizuru menelan ludah, menghiraukan cairan bening yang mulai memburamkan pandangannya. "Kumohon maafkan aku karna sudah membebani Mido-kun dengan pengakuanku yang tidak penting. _Sumimasen deshita_."

Midorima membelalak saat gadis itu membungkuk hormat di hadapannya. _Tidak, jangan lagi._ Ia merasakan tangan kirinya yang dominan sedang bergerak ragu ke arah surai gelap milik gadis itu. _Akulah yang harusnya minta maaf_. Tangannya menggantung di udara, beberapa inci lagi—

Namun Murasakibara sudah lebih dulu meraih lengan gadisnya yang sedang membungkuk. Tangan lainnya menyeret kemudi sepeda biru-gelap familiar yang sewarna dengan jaket jins milik gadis itu.

Detik selanjutnya, Midorima mendapati dirinya sedang memandangi bayangan Chizuru yang kian menjauh. Ia menghiraukan hujanan pertanyaan Takao yang rupanya sedari tadi menyaksikan kejadian itu dari kejauhan. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa jari-jarinya yang terbalut rapi kini sedang mengepal kuat.

Sesuatu jelas sedang terbuka pada penutup chapter ini.

* * *

**_Huwaaaa kelar! Huwaa! Huwaaa terima kasih banyak buat review, favorite dan followingnya! *bungkuk-bungkuk*_**

**[Pembaca yang budiman, silahkan di-skip aja bagian ini karna ini isinya cuma curhatan gaje si author nanodayo.]**

_**Masih fresh dari microwive loh ini! (?)**_

_**Jadi, yea, maaf updatenya lama (seperti biasa, ngeselin) karna jujur saya buntu banget sebuntu si Chizu yang mau ngapain lagi sama manusia tsunderenya. Saya ngabisin banyak hari buat cari mood, cari wangsit, jaga lilin dan riset-riset panjang nan geje tiap dini hari.**_

_**Oh! Makasih (lagi) buat 'megane-chan'-san (?) yang udah ngingetin soal Akitanya. Jadi dari awal bikin, di dunia imajinasi saya tuh semua Kiseki no Sedai rumahnya di Tokyo karena SMPnya pada di Teiko (anak SMP ngekos/apartemen kan nyeremin). Terus karna perjanjian Akashi, jadi semua pada mencar cari sekolah yang oke. Disitu saya kepikiran kalo si Murasakibara yang sekolahnya di Akita kayaknya nge-apartemen wahahaha! *ditabok Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei***_

_**Oh! (lagi) buat SkipperChen-san. Jadi aslinya, saya ga ada kepikiran buat anu-anuin Takao ke love life Chizuru. Takao-nya murni jadi temen soalnya saya pribadi ngerasa kayak 'enak kali ya punya sahabat yang sama-sama 'miring' kayak Takao'. ETAPI, gara-gara baca review anda, otak jahanam saya langsung nyengir-nyengir jahil gajelas merencanakan sesuatu XDXD Jadi anda secara tidak langsung berandil pada banyaknya kemunculan Bakao disini HOAHAHAHA *author keliatan banget labilnya***_

_**Wahaha engga kok. Takao stays as a friend aja til the end. Dua aja dah pusing, gimana kalo tiga? #dilempar**_

_**Dan makasih selalu buat pereview2 lainnya *bungkuk-bungkuk* Tau ga sih kalo review kalian ngaruhin baaaaaaanget mood saya buat lanjut terus? Kan saya labil nodayo. Jadi makasih bangetla yang udah nyempetin review, follow, maupun favorit**_

_**Jadi...ya, chapternya boring dan gajelas lagi.**_

_**Huf.**_

_**Saya udah kepikiran buat kelanjutan masa depan cerita ini dan mungkin bakal ganti ratenya jadi T. Mungkin. *ada apaan coba di masa depan kok diganti rate segalak dasar author otaknya jahanam lagi*  
Tapi saya masi bimbang mau ngestop kisah ini di tengah-tengah wintercup ato sampe selese wintercup juga aja**_

_**Menurut anda gimana? ._. Please let me know nodayo~**_

_**Domo,**_

_**L.**_


End file.
